legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Octoman
Octoman is a representative of Takora, a planet currently at odds with the Milky Way Space Federation. The confrontation between the Federation and Takora grows more tense and drawn out by the day. The Takoraians are surrounded by enemies and are in a very unstable economic state. Due to this, Octoman wants to win the Grand Prix so that he can pay the education costs of his children. He plans to contribute the rest of his earnings to the government of Takora to give it hope for the future. A racer in the Grand-Prix, Octoman is a humanoid octopus creature with six arm-like tentacles and two leg tentacles. He pilots the Deep Claw, an F-Zero ship specially designed to accommodate his unusual body type. His race, the Takoraians, are at odds with most other sentient races and tend to be arrogant about their advanced intelligence. Octoman has a rivalry with Jody Summer. In the anime-inspired games F-Zero: GP Legend and Climax, Octoman is forced to join the Dark Million in order to keep the creditors at bay. His machine has since been improved by Zoda making it one of the fastest machines on the circuit. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Octoman was inspired by both GX and the anime, GP Legend. In it, he's portrayed as more of a tragic villain, as a desperate cephalopod who works for Dark Million in order to gain monetary support for his poverty-stricken planet, as well as his family; however, he eventually comes to the conclusion that his superiors never cared for them, as Tinsel Steelus once mentioned. On the previous year, after the GX Grand Prix, she donated some of her prize money to him and Leon after hearing of their predicaments. Then, she got a chance, during Ending it All, when she finally convinced Octoman that there is a better way to sustain his family, rather than turn evil. He said he turned rogue since the Galaxy Platoon was always on his case, even the Takorans. Tinsel persuaded him to make things right, so he hid away for awhile. He wasn't seen again until the Cosmo Terminal race, assisting Rick Wheeler, Captain Falcon, and Beastman to win the quarterfinals. Haruka Misaki/Miss Killer and Zoda presumed Octoman's treachery, and so he got the intel he needed on why the Federation never left his people be. It turned out the Galaxy Dogs, especially James McCloud, were a group of scoundrels that framed and convinced the Federation that the Takorans were criminals, hence they've been poverty-stricken for so long. With Jim's apprehension, Tinsel promises to support Takora in any way she can after the upcoming Championship. Since then, Octoman no longer worked for Dark Million and redeemed himself. He even helped to infiltrate the secret lab in Dark Star, and finally became a new member of the Mobile Task Force. Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Fish Category:Characters from the Future Category:Animals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Team villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pilots Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Stuart Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Aliens Category:Оctopuses and Squids Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side